Oh Brother!
by Pup03
Summary: Albus Dumbledore now has two wards, Severus Snape and Harry Potter.  How will he be able to handle the two of them! What will Severus' reaction be to Harry's rescuing the stone. Set in Harry's first year.  Will contain discipline in the form of spanking


**Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the HP Universe.**

**Warning: This story contains a spanking scene if that offends you please discontinue reading. You have been warned.**

**Oh Brother!**

Severus had been teaching at Hogwarts for several years now under his father's watchful eye, but this year had been a very different one. Albus had taken him to task on more than one occasion for his temper towards the staff and towards one student in particular—Harry Potter.

Albus had hoped beyond hope that Severus would have been able to look past his bad childhood experiences with the child's father, and see that he was Lily's child too. Albus had to admit that the child was a mirror image of James. The unruly hair, the glasses, even some of the child's antics were similar to that of James. Physically, Harry was James through and through except for the eyes; however, on the occasions that Albus had spoken with Harry and from the reports from the rest of the staff, Harry had Lily's sweet personality, and her firey, protective streak when it came to his friends.

Severus had visited his office on more than one occasion to complain about the child's behavior. Albus had to admit that Harry did have a bit of a reckless streak, and he also had to admit that he had purposefully ignored.

"Headmaster, if it had been any other student you would have already expelled the tyrant!"

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk as Severus was ranting on about Harry, "Do you think I would have expelled you Severus?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk. Severus knew no matter what he had done as a student, Albus would have never expelled him.

Severus snorted, "No, If it had been me disregarding curfew, battling trolls, and yes Dad I know you know about the dragon too, I would not have been able to sit comfortably for at least a week! But he is Gryffindor's Golden Child, so I am not surprised the rules do not apply to him!"

"Have a seat son. I don't know that I would have expelled any other student, but you are right. If it had been you in any of the mentioned situations, you would have sorely regretted it," Albus sighed heavily and Severus took a seat with a concerned look in his eye.

"What are you thinking?" Severus inquired.

"I would not expect you to notice Severus as you are blinded by you hate for the child. I can honestly say that Harry is paying the price for his father's misdeeds from you," Dumbledore said as Severus squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "But at the opening feast did you notice how slight Harry was compared to the rest of the children, how he clings to Ron and Hermione like life lines, how he sneaks food into his cloak at meals?"

Severus swallowed hard. He knew what those signs indicated. He experienced all of them himself, and it was Dumbledore who noticed him as well.

"The brat probably believes he was too good to eat whatever he is served, the know it all and the red head are Potter's Puppets, and putting food into his cloak, a lot of the children do that and eat between meals," Severus said attempting to dismiss that sick feeling in his stomach.

"And what of him flinching at sudden movements? You must have noticed that I recall you being extremely happy about being the cause of such action when approaching him in the hallway. Yes Severus, my eyes are everywhere," Dumbledore said.

Severus sighed a resigned sigh, "So what now?"

"Harry will be arriving at my office shortly. If my assumptions are correct Severus you know what that means. Harry will be removed from Privet Drive. You son, will have a brother!" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"You cannot be serious!" Severus said standing. "I do NOT want or need a brother. I will NOT be a brother to a child in which I am old enough to be his father! And I will NOT be related to a POTTER!" Severus said and a loud resounding **crack** filled the office, directly followed by a surprised yelp from Severus and a sting to his backside. Severus sat immediately glaring at the Headmaster who was smirking.

Albus vanished the paddle that was floating beside Severus while smirking, "It will serve you well to remember who you are speaking to young man. I have let you rant but enough is enough. Now, it is not whether you need a brother or not; it is does Harry need a brother. At a time when you needed a family, I helped you find one now be so kind as to willingly help our family grow if it is necessary. I have yet to speak with the young man," Albus said with pleading eyes.

Severus hated that look but Albus was right. He was acting like a petulant brat. Truth was, Severus did not want to share Albus. Begrudgingly, Severus nodded, "If I have no other choice I will…" this next part killed Severus, "_try_ to assist the child if necessary."

Albus' twinkle returned to his eye, "Very well. As for you being old enough to be his father, of course you are! Lily is his mother don't forget that Severus, and being related to a Potter won't be so bad if you remember that. Oh and you know, I am old enough to be your great grandfather, yet here we are," Albus said clasping his hands together just as a knock at the door sounded.

* * *

><p>Severus left the Headmaster's Office with robes billowing behind him and Harry entered slowly, "You wanted to see me Professor?"<p>

"Ahh yes Harry my boy have a seat. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered and Harry accepted.

Albus only intended to speak with Harry for a half hour at most, but it turned into a several hour affair. Once Albus convinced Harry he could speak freely without fear of repercussion and told him about the art of legilimency he had seen more and knew he had failed Harry epically.

It was as if he were watching Severus' childhood over again, but at least Severus had his mother for a short time. Harry had no one. Harry was exhausted after their conversation, and Albus had given him tea with a mild calming draught the child fell asleep on him.

Albus had moved their conversation from his office to his quarters after casting the first legilimens on Harry. The finished the conversation on the sofa, and the calming draught should not have caused Harry to fall asleep like that, but exhaustion had set in on the small child.

Albus let him sleep with his head in his lap for a while, wondering how he managed to fail this badly. He stoked the child's raven hair, and resolved to make Harry his ward. After all he already was Harry's guardian in the magical world, and it was obvious the Dursleys' would not fight him for custody of Harry.

It seem like the hundredth time that night, Albus sighed and picked Harry up and put him in Severus' bed for the night, and immediately flooed Severus after transfiguring his clothing into pajamas.

Severus stepped into his bedroom and observed Potter in his bed and jealousy flared up in him viciously, but Dumbledore quelled his upcoming biting remarks with a look and gravely led Severus to his pensieve.

Wordlessly, the two wizards ventured into the pensieve, and just as solemnly exited. "Do you have a different opinion now child?" Dumbledore asked Severus sadly.

Severus nodded, "I guess I could use a little brother even if he is a Potter."

Dumbledore gave Severus a resigned smile, "And that son, is why I love you. Get some sleep. We will have to explain this to Harry in the morning."

Severus inwardly winced. He knew his treatment of Harry up until this point had been deplorable. It was going to be hard for the child to accept him, and Severus knew this.

* * *

><p>Morning came. It was the weekend so time was not an issue. Albus and Severus sat in the sitting room of Albus' quarters when Harry, very groggily, entered.<p>

Harry smiled sheepishly at Albus, "Good morning Prof…"

Harry stopped in mid sentence and noticed Professor Snape was seated inside the Headmaster's sitting room. "Professor Snape!"

Severus smirked. He knew he should not take pleasure from that reaction, especially after what he witnessed in the pensieve, but he did. Plain and simple, this was going to take time getting used to.

"Ahhh, good morning my boy! Did you sleep well?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Errr…yes sir," Harry answered still staring warily at Snape, "thank you."

"Would you like something to eat Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

A panicked looked crossed Harry's face before he masked it. Severus caught it, because he had been looking for it. How had he missed it? He knew exactly how Harry was going to answer, and he was not at all surprised.

"No sir, I usually wait a while after I wake before eating if that is ok?" Harry answered.

"That is just fine, I have a few more things to address with you this morning and it directly affects Professor Snape, so he will be joining us for this conversation," Albus said.

Harry nodded yes, but remained standing not sure exactly what he was expected to do.

Albus was seated in a large, green chair and Severus was seated in a matching one. In front of them was a coffee table, "Have a seat Harry," Dumbledore said indicating the coffee table in front of both he and Severus. Harry was now seated facing both elder wizards.

"Remember last night I said you would never return to the Dursleys, and I would find a suitable home, with a capable guardian?" Albus asked.

Harry hesitantly nodded yes.

"Well I believe I have found a solution. Would you be opposed to becoming my ward?" Albus asked.

Harry launched himself into Albus without thinking causing Severus to roll his eyes. Albus couldn't look happier.

"Is that a yes dear boy?" Albus asked.

Harry was wide awake now, "I…it's not a joke is it sir?"

"I would never joke about such a serious matter Harry. What would you say if I said you had a brother?" Albus asked noticing Severus tense beside him.

If possible Harry's smile grew bigger, "That would be brilliant sir. I've always wanted a family, I just knew I never would, so I never got my hopes up," Harry finished the last part quietly.

Severus felt a foreign tug at his chest at those words, must have been indigestion.

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Sir, Who is it? When can I meet him?"

"Child, you already know him. Professor Snape, Severus is my son Harry."

Harry's eyes grew as big as saucers and the only thing the child could say is, "Oh brother."

* * *

><p>Throughout the next several weeks, with much meddling from Albus, Harry and Severus began to get to know each other. Harry called Professor Snape, Severus in private and Albus even caught Severus ruffling Harry's hair a few times.<p>

Whether Severus wanted to admit it or not, he was growing close to Harry—helping him in potions, watching quidditch matches which Slytherin was not a part of, practicing DADA with him, and on occasion they would engage in a game of wizards chess. Of course all of this occurred in private. In public, Severus was still the snarky, greasy git, Professor Snape to Harry. He had a reputation to keep up, and Severus and Harry had reached an understanding.

Albus had set rules for Harry with clear consequences, and Severus had done the same. It was agreed if something happened in Potions class or any act of disrespect from Harry to Severus that required consequences Severus would handle the punishment; otherwise, Albus would take the matter in hand. Harry knew for the first time in his life he had people around him who cared about him, and though the thought of being punished was not fun, it was oddly comforting. It was something he never experienced the last ten years of his life with the Dursleys, and the first year he did not remember with his parents.

Harry had received a few smacks on his backside from Severus and Albus since being inducted into the family, but it was nothing he couldn't live with. Harry had to admit that he had not received a single smack he had not deserved, and both had taken the time to explain to him why he was spanked. That was new for Harry.

* * *

><p>Severus ran into the infirmary with Harry lying limply in his arms. "Poppy! POPPY!" Severus yelled.<p>

"Severus! What is the meaning… Oh my put him on the bed child," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

Poppy worked frantically over Harry and Albus attempted to calm Severus. "If he lives I am going to kill him! He will be scrubbing caldrons for weeks, no months! And harvesting the most atrocious potion ingredients I can think of, or better yet I will chop him into potion ingredients. He will write until his hand fall off, sitting down, after I give him the spanking of a life time! He will…"

"Severus, calm down son. Firstly, I will be dealing with your brother, not you. Secondly, you may have words for Harry and you may assign him a detention or two, but I will handle the rest. Lastly, he is going to be ok, now why don't you take a seat by his bed. I have to explain to the board why our Defense Professor will not be returning next year once again and I will join you two shortly," Dumbledore advised.

Poppy finished her examination and assured Severus, as she along with Minerva, knew the relationship that existed with the three wizards, that Harry would be fine and he would wake in the morning. He was just sleeping, and he would sleep through the night.

An hour later, Albus entered into the infirmary after handling business with the board. He wanted to clear things up before any rumors started and his school was infiltrated with unwanted guests.

Albus took a seat by Severus who was staring at Harry. Severus quietly said, "Poppy said he is sleeping and should sleep through the night."

Albus nodded, "You are right son, your little brother does have quite the reckless streak."

Severus snorted, "Indeed he does, but you too are right. The little idiot has Lily's heart."

Severus and Albus stayed by Harry's bedside all night. The next morning when Harry roused he was greeted by a smiling Dumbledore, and a scowling Snape.

Harry gathered his bearings and immediately asked about Ron and Hermione, "Fine, they are both fine my boy," Albus comforted.

"And the stone?" Harry asked.

"It has been removed from the school and will be destroyed?" Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded and looked at Severus shifting in the bed with discomfort. Harry wanted him to say something and gathered all of his Gryffindor courage and asked, "Professor Snape?"

Severus knew Harry realized he was in trouble as he addressed him so formally instead of calling him by his first name or just Sev.

Severus arched his eye brow in response, and Harry hesitantly continued, "Are…are you mad at me sir?"

Severus glared, "No Harry I am not mad." Relief filled Harry's face but only for a moment, "I am furious! I can't believe after all the stunts you have pulled this year that we have told you were less than acceptable you do something this reckless! Putting yourself in danger, knowing that someone was after the stone, and even if you did not know it was not the Dark Lord, you knew it had to be a witch or wizard much older and more experienced than a first year student! So mad Harry? No! I am not mad I am infuriated and very close to choking the life out of you myself for nearly scaring me to my own early grave!"

Harry swallowed hard. It was the first time that Severus had ever been so forth coming that he cared about Harry. It may not have seemed like an affectionate statement to an outsider, but Harry knowing Severus the way he did knew he had truly worried the man and he cared for him deeply.

Harry mustered up an, "I'm sorry Sev, I didn't mean to scare you."

Severus nodded curtly, "You will be sorry because after the Headmaster is through with you, you are mine for detention for a week! No make that two weeks! And yes I am clear that it runs into the summer holidays!" Severus finished and left the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Harry knew that meant Severus accepted his apology for which he was very grateful for, but he was a bit worried about his pending punishments. Albus and Severus had only smacked him a few times the sting in his backside had been gone within the hour, but Harry seriously doubted that he would get away so easily this time.<p>

Poppy had cleared Harry from the infirmary shortly after Severus had left and Harry followed Albus to his office practically dragging his feet in anticipation of what was to come.

Dumbledore instructed Harry to have a seat in front of his desk while he took his rightful seat behind it.

"Is there anything you want to say Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Harry looked down at his hands in his lap, and mumbled, "Jus that 'm sorry."

Dumbledore sighed an exasperated sigh, "Harry child look at me."

Harry met Albus' eyes. "I am extremely disappointed that you placed your life in danger once again, and for that child you will be punished; however, I do commend you for having your heart in the right place. This could have been handled very differently. You have both Severus and I you can come to when you know something is not right, or even if you just feel something is not right. We will help you, we will believe you child. You have to learn to trust us. I know it is a difficult task to ask of you considering you past, but we will continue to work on it."

"Are you going to send me back now?" Harry asked sadly knowing he was going back already.

Dumbledore answered hastily, "Of course not!"

Harry looked up with surprise in his eyes and a smile flicked briefly across his face, and Dumbledore chuckled, "You will never go back there, and besides, I believe Severus has plans for you this summer, at least the first week of the holidays anyhow."

"Oh yeah," Harry muttered out. Harry chanced a look up at Albus and said, "What now?"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, "What did I say would happen if you put yourself into danger again?"

Harry blushed furiously but knew the Headmaster expected a verbal response, "You said you would spank me sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "I did and I believe it will be best if we get this out of the way."

Albus slid his chair out from his desk and motioned for Harry to come over to him, "I believe this time Harry you will need to drop your trousers and pants."

Harry turned a brilliant shade of red but did not protest. He slowly did as instructed and the Headmaster guided him over his lap.

Albus sighed. This was the part he hated most about being a parent, and he would have to be the parent to two of the most stubborn wizards known to the wizarding world. He knew this would not be the last time he was put in this situation.

Albus reached into his desk drawer and placed the ruler on top of his desk, and then he began.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Harry thought to himself that Albus' hand was made of lead. He had always been granted the cover of his pants and surely they didn't offer that much protection.

Albus landed five more in quick succession on the boys backside eliciting a yelp from Harry on the last one.

"Why are you being spanked Harry?" Albus asked.

Honestly, the man wanted him to answer in this position. Harry's unasked question was answered when Albus applied to smacks sharply to his backside and again asked, "Why are you in being punished Harry?"

"Be—OW-Cause I –Ahh!—Danger! Put me –Oi! In Danger—Ahh!" Harry managed to get out.

**SMACK!** That is **SMACK!** Right. You will **SMACK! **Come to me **SMACK! **Or Severus **SMACK! **If you suspect **SMACK!** Something is wrong. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ahh! Yes sir! OWWW! I'm Aiii! Sorry!" Harry wailed internally willing the spanking to cease, and then there was a brief pause.

Albus retrieved the ruler from the desk and placed it on Harry well spanked bottom.

Harry felt himself tense he knew this was not going to be good then Albus spoke, "The last ten will be with the ruler. I want you to remember this son. I want you here, safe with me and if it takes me putting you over my knee and spanking you soundly until you understand then I will not hesitate to do so."

Harry nodded, he understood that he had people who cared about him and wanted him to learn from his mistakes. He could tell by Albus' voice that this was not malicious; in fact the man didn't sound like he wanted to do this at all which caused Harry to weep all that much harder.

**CRACK! **Harry gasped, that was much harder than Albus' hand. He would most definitely not be sitting comfortably anytime soon.

**CRACK! **Albus delivered the spank to the other cheek.

Albus did not speak as he lowered his left leg and raised his right giving him perfect access to Harry's sit spots. Albus had said all he needed to say.

Albus alternated sides with the next four which were placed firmly and quickly to Harry's backside just where his bottom met his thighs. **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **

Harry sobbed, "Ahh! Dad! Sorry! I'm Sorry!"

Albus steeled himself to deliver the last four and very quickly he delivered them just as he did the previous four **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Harry was lying limp over the Headmaster's knees crying as Albus rubbed comforting circles on his back. Before this, Harry thought he knew what it meant to be well spanked, now he was certain he knew. He only hoped that Severus would not do the same even though he knew he deserved whatever punishment his brother deemed necessary.

Albus helped Harry sit up and quickly replaced his clothing. The boy winced as the clothing made contact with his freshly warmed backside. Dumbledore sat him in his lap mindful of his backside and brought him into a hug.

"Don't ever put me in a position to do that again child," Dumbledore implored.

Harry nodded, "I really am sorry."

"I know you are. Let this be a reminder to you to try and think before you act son, I don't know what I would do without my two boys," Dumbledore said.

Harry couldn't suppress the smile that came across his face.

"Sir, you don't think that Sev will, well you know?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, Severus is not going to spank you. You did worry him, and he will punish you I believe he said with detentions for the next two weeks, but you will not be spanked again for this incident. You are forgiven and you know we love you," Albus explained.

Harry unburied his face from the Headmaster's robes and looked up at him with a cheeky grin, "Do you think you can convince Severus that I am very sorry for scaring him and get me out of detentions?"

Dumbledore chuckled standing as he and Harry made their way to the office door, "Oh no child, I will do no such thing. I have dealt with Severus for many years now, I believe it is time I share him with someone else."

Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as the two made their way down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>Well someone asked me to write a fic with Albus and Harry. I hope this was what you were looking for. By now those of you who have read my stories know that I write discipline fics. <strong>


End file.
